Marooned With Morons?
by StarStyleSunshine
Summary: after a flirting incident with the boys. everyone's relationships are on an edge, but when they are all called to the Domino Ball, things go a bit wrong with the route they took and gets stranded. will they survive with their now called Ex! enjoy ;-)
1. How to Strand Yourself with a Moron!

**Hi Guys!**

**sorry i haven't updated Mistake!**

**i'm currently dead out of ideas!**

**if you have any suggestions for Mistake! please tell me them in the reviews.**

**i thought i'd get a break from romance since all we do at break time is talk about it!**

**so i wrote a comedy one:**

**hope you like it! :-)**

* * *

**Flora's POV**

it's dead quiet in the Red Fountain ship.

you could hear the speed of light pass by.

the girls won't even let out a squeak to their boyfriends after catching them "flirting" with girls.

which they defend themselves saying they didn't.

Fortunately for me, Helia was with Saladin at that time, so we are sitting together, hands entwined.

the girls are on the left side of the ship while the boy are on the right.

We have been asked to attend a ball for Daphne and Thoren on Domino, happening in a week from now

but how can we ball room dance if everyone except Helia and i refuse to even give each other so much as a second glance!

"shortest way to Domino is past the Asteroid Belt!" Timmy explained, breaking the silence.

"no! it's too risky! we can take the route past the resort islands!" Tecna disagreed.

"well i think Timmy is right!" Sky nodded

"i think Tecna is correct!"Bloom answered, giving Sky a death squint.

"we need to go past those islands because i need supplies!" Stella examined her nails

"are supplies all you think about!?" Brandon mumbled

"well excuse her for even think about supplies!" Aisha defended her friend

"who needs supplies when we are going to the most beautiful planet in the Magic dimension!" Nabu crossed his arms.

"all you people do is fight!" Riven sighed continuing to read his magazine.

"at least we are doing something not slacking off like you!" Musa pouted!

"at least i ain't creating a racket!" Riven yelled

"i think you have already created the biggest racket alive!" Stella gave Riven a dead glare.

"well, i'm controlling the ship, so i can decide the route!" Timmy smiled

"i'll be taking over then!" Tecna smirked pushing Timmy off the chair!

Tecna quickly changed routed to the resort islands.

"More like that position is mine!" Sky shoved Tecna off the seat.

"no Sky! that's mine!" Bloom send a flame at Sky, knocking him off the chair.

"oh no you don't" Brandon blocked Bloom's path and pushed her on the floor.

"we are driving!" Stella yelled running up to Brandon and kneeing him in his guy area.

"we'd you do that to your boyfriend?!" Riven and Nabu helped Brandon up!

"correction: why'd you do that to your EX-boyfriend!" Stella put on a smirk of satisfaction

"wait guys!" i yelled getting up "who's driving the ship!?"

"oh no!" Timmy yelled.

"what happened!?" Sky asked holding onto the chair as the ship rattled.

"the engines have been on for too long! the're failing!" Timmy yelled trying to get the engines back up.

"Timmy! there's no way to get them back up!" Tecna yelled "we have to land the ship! Winx! let's go!"

"right! the girls agreed flying out of the escape hatch.

"Musa, Aisha, support the back! Bloom and i will take the front! Flora, Stella, take the sides!" Tecna commanded.

"on it!" everyone yelled heading for their positions.

"okay Tecna, we'll head for the resort island!" Stella agreed.

"no guys! as soon as we enter the atmosphere, you'll transform back to human form!" Timmy shook his head.

"but we have to try!" Bloom and Stella flew to the middle of the ship's base.

"Stella and i can take it!" Bloom shouted.

"it's too risky!" Sky yelled

"worth a try!" Stella smiled

"no Stella, don't be stupid!" Brandon lend Stella his hand but Stella refused

as soon as we entered the atmosphere, Tecna, Musa, Aisha and i transformed. we quickly entered the ship.

"okay Bloom, give it all!" Stella laughed.

"Second sun of Solaria!" Stella shouted making a gleam of sunlight erupt from her, supporting the ship.

"Dragon Flame!" Bloom yelled making the great dragon fly out and help the ship.

"steady!" Timmy furrowed his forehead in concentration.

"i...can't...hold it!" Stella tried to keep her energy.

"me either!" Bloom puffed.

"okay, we're only 300m from ground! the ship can handle the rough landing!" Helia informed.

"come on Stella, Bloom get back in!" Musa shouted.

"full Dragon and Sun energy!" Bloom and Stella said in sync.

they quickly transformed and entered the ship. Brandon and Sky helped them up. the ship rattled and rumbled. then all of the sudden the engines went dead. the ship fell out of the sky like a flightless bird being thrown out of a skydiving plane, only with no parachutes! Aisha grabbed Nabu's leg, who was holding onto a chair. Bloom hugged Sky's waist. Musa jumped on top of Riven. I held Helia's hand as he hugged me. Timmy and Tecna held onto the main chair and Stella fell on top of Brandon. the ship made a rough landing but we were all okay.

"Brandon get off me!" Stella yelled pushing Brandon's face off hers.

"yuck!" Bloom shuddered letting go of Sky's waist and shoving him onto the floor.

"eww! Nabu your foot is in my face!" Aisha smacked Nabu's leg.

"I am never doing that again!" Musa shouted kicking Riven.

"OUCH!" Riven yelled in pain

"oh Helia!" i smiled at Helia.

"your welcome my flower!" he smiled

the others rolled their eyes.

"now what? the ships engines are clearly dead!" Tecna sighed "they'll take at least 6 days to recharge."

"we can't fly either!" Aisha grumbled "this place is a magic-free zone!"

"we'll just have to wait 6 days!" Musa looked at Riven in disgust "with those things!" she pointed to the guys.

" excuse us! we have names!" Riven rolled his eyes

"yeah! that's weirdo" Aisha grunted pointing at Nabu.

"that's Jerk!" Musa pointed at Riven

"that's my Idiot!" Stella rolled her pointing at Brandon.

"that's my Wacko!" Bloom stuck out her tongue at Sky

"that's brainless!" Tecna gestured Timmy.

"he's my Handsome Helia!" i replied dreamily

"FLORA!" the girls shouted.

"whatever, let's just go get forest supplies for our stay" Brandon shook his head.

"see you Moron! that's why i said i needed supplies!" Stella shouted.

"this is gonna be a long 6 days!" Riven face palmed himself.

* * *

**thanks for reading!**

**please review and**

**bye!**

**StarStyleSunshine!**


	2. Hunt For Hunger

**Hi guys!**

**I'll be doing at least two chapters on each couple.**

**first one is my favourite couple!**

**so enjoy!**

**and please review!**

* * *

**No POV**

"Nothing!" Riven groan rummaging through the ship's supplies "not even a scrap of food"

"I'm hungry! my stomach shouldn't go without food for more than 2 hours!" Stella whined

"How about you go find some food for us!" Brandon mumbled

"Guys! no matter how much we hate each other, each guy has to look after their girl!" Helia said

"Fine!" the guys and girls grumbled

"Since Stella is the one finding food, Brandon has to go with her!" Riven smirked

Brandon and Stella groaned as they dragged themselves into the forest.

**Brandon's POV**

We walked for a few minutes.

"Brandon?" Stella asked softly

"What?!" i asked in an annoyed tone.

"i need to go!" she jumped crossing her legs.

My eyes widened.

i knew exactly where she wanted to go.

"Why didn't you go when we were at the ship?!" i yelled

"Well there is a time where a person needs to go!" she yelled back.

"And there's also a place!" i rolled my eyes.

"i need to go!" she squealed loudly

"Just hold it until we go back?" i face-palmed myself.

"Fine!" she replied turning around and heading back.

i was hungrier than ever stomach started grumbling loudly.

Stella looked at me and smiled. Then her smile cracked into a laughter.

"Aww, poor, wittle hungwee pretty boy" she teases in a baby voice, pinching my cheek.

"Whatever!" i rolled my eyes.

"Hey Brandon?" she asked softly

"Not again! Hold on we're almost there!" i yelled

"No idiot! This area! i don't think I've seen it before!" she looked around.

"you don't think..." i couldn't even finish my sentence

"WE"RE LOST!" Stella screamed "i'm gonna die! oh i haven't even lived that long! 18 years isn't enough for me! i wanted to get married to the person i loved! have a happy life! then die when i'm older than Faragonda!"

"Stella shut your trap!" i shouted covering her mouth with my hand.

now all she was doing was mumbling!

"have you calmed down yet?" i sighed still covering her mouth, she nodded helplessly.

i then let go of her mouth.

"what now?" she asked sitting down.

"we wait until they come for us!" i sighed

"no way! i ain't staying here to get eaten by some wild resort creature!" she pouted getting up and kept walking.

"you're on your own then!" i shouted.

"don't care!" she shouted back but it sounded muffled because she disappeared out of sight.

i can't leave her! i promised everyone i would look after her, even though she hates me.

but it wasn't my fault! she just concludes very illogically! wait...i'm starting to sound like Timmy.

doesn't matter, i have to follow her anyway. i got up and shuffled down the bush trail.

I walked on for a few minutes, i followed where she went because her yellow topaz platform heels made a perfect print in the dirt. they suddenly disappeared. oh no! did something take her? she's doomed! or more like i'm doomed!The guys are gonna kill me and the girls are gonna murder me! All of Solaria will execute me! Or worse I'll lose my sunshine!

"Stella!" i called cupping my hands around my mouth. no response.

"Stella, where are you?" i said softly looking down.

then i heard some rustling noises. i quickly withdrew my green thick phantoblade, ready to attack. i instantly realized the noise was coming from above. i turned looking upwards my eyes grew wide!

"ahhhhhhhh!'

* * *

A/N thanks!

StarStyleSunshine!


	3. Do Not Panic!

**A/N hi guys!**

**this story is getting popular faster than i thought,**

**so i'll post chapter 3!**

**this chapter will end the Stella and Brandon scene, **

**starting the Sky and Bloom scene!**

**hope you like it!**

**StarStyleSunshine!**

* * *

**Brandon's POV**

"ahhhhh!" someone yelled crashing down from the trees.

Fortunately the vines caught them, holding them upside down face to face with me.

i recognize those hazel eyes anywhere!

"Stella!" i smiled leaning in to kiss her, wait i forgot she hated me...

"BRANDON!" she yelled in fright because of my sudden move, making the vines snap, she was hanging over me and fell straight on to me.

i lay under her. those beautiful honey eyes melting into mine.

"ugh!' she shook her head and got up.

" i am never climbing trees again!" she wiped the dust off her dress "especially if i was that close to getting kissed by you!" she pointed at me accusingly.

i stayed silent and got up, walking down the trail.

"where are you going?" she called

"back to the ship!" i answered, she knew i was angry at her for accusing me.

"hey! wait up!" she yelled running after me.

wait? she's wearing platform heels.

"Stella, watch out, your heel will..." i warned her, too late

Snap!

"Brandon!" she screamed, i held out my hands and instantly caught her.

the stood in my arms for a few second and realized where she was. she quickly got off and narrowed her eyes at me.

"great!" she sighed taking her heels off. "that's one pair dead!"

Stella leaned her broken heels against a tree.

"aren't you going to bring them with you?" i asked confused that she would leave her expensive heels.

"i'll leave it to remind this place why i lost a whole 300 dollars!" she puffed continuing to walk.

"ouch! ow! that hurts!" she shrieked at every step.

"Stella watch out for those.."

"oowww!" she screamed in pain collapsing on the floor

"thorns.." i sighed

"ow, ow, ow, ow! that hurts!" she winced in pain

"hold still!" i rolled my eyes, sitting down next to her.

"this might hurt a bit"

i grabbed the thorns and plunged them out. Stella's eyes began to shed tears and she bit her bottom lips from yelling in pain.

"there, it's gone!" i smiled, wiping away her tears.

her foot was oozing out blood!

i pulled off one of my gloves and wrapped it around her bleeding foot. i lent her my glove-less hand to help her up. she examined my hand, as if she didn't trust me. finally she smiled and gave me her soft, delicate hand.

"your hands are soft, they feel nice!" she smiled.

"they do?" i shrugged, she just smiled.

we walked for a few hours, Stella limped next to me, still gripping tightly onto my hand.

That was weird, I thought she would have let go ages ago. But no, very now and then her grip would tighten. I was enjoying her soft hand clutching onto mine, it felt good because we haven't gotten this close in weeks, having her hold my hand was a big deal for me! But i was also happy she forgot about her little problem earlier. After a few hours of walking we came to a small river, that was surrounded by wild fruit. Boy are we lucky, finally the sunlight is looking down at me!

"can we spend the night here?" she yawned.

i slowly sat her down, she ate a bit and then started drifting off, shutting her beautiful eyes out of my eyes. I felt a bit lonely after her eyes were covered with her eye lids. I missed her gorgeous eyes looking straight through my soul.

"night Brandon, love you" she murmured falling asleep.

she said 'i love you!' she said she loved me! my heart was partying! my sunshine loved me! but she could just be dreaming? or she just probably had a habit of saying that every night... yeah that's it, she just had a habit of saying that every night.

i still don't get why everyone hates each other. it was kinda Riven's fault...okay it was all of our fault... but still.

**Sky's POV**

"Brandon and Stella aren't back yet! it's already dark!" Musa shrieked pulling her cheeks down.

"oh Stella! you can't be alone with that idiot!" Bloom cried

"excuse me, Brandon isn't an idiot! he knows how to handle a girl!" I pouted

"hard to believe because none of you know how to even keep a relationship alive!" Aisha grunted

"whatever!" Nabu rolled his eyes.

"i'm so hungry!" Flora's stomach rumbled

"Riven? have you check the prison area, there must me something we keep for the prisoners that get exported!" I asked

"no, maybe there is, Sky why don't you go check?" Riven said rubbing his hungry stomach that was learning to say 'grumble'

"okay" i sighed getting up and trotting over there, our ship was quite big and the prisoners were kept at the very end.

"i can't go alone, the ship is huge!" i turned around.

Nabu smirked

"since we are meant to look after each other, Bloom can go with Sky!" Nabu grinned evilly.

"what! no! i AM NOT i tell NOT going with him!" Bloom shook her head.

"too bad!" Riven smirked

"do it for us Bloom" Timmy pretended to look tired.

"pah-lease, like she would do it for you!" Tecna grumbled "do it for me Bloom!"

Bloom looked at Tecna and nodded.

"Fine!" she yelled following me.

we walked over to the cellars.

"Sky! look!" Bloom jumped in joy pointing at the meat freezer we kept to feed the monsters.

"bingo! i forgot about that!" i smiled walking into the freezer, Bloom followed.

one look at the fresh frozen meat Bloom ran like wild animal, pulling out the meat from behind the hand cuffs.

she was drooling too, eww Bloom! but i guess she was starving.

"wait Bloom don't throw the cuffs!" i warned her as she threw all the hand cuffs all over the place digging for the meats.

"Bloom!" i yelled as she threw one of the troll cuff at the door lock!

**BEEP BEEP 'doors locking'**

"noo!" i yelled banging my fists on the locked door.

"what happened?" Bloom asked snapping out of her 'wild animal' mode.

"we're locked in freezer! that's whats happened!" i yelled at her.


	4. Freezer Frenzies

Sky's POV

"we're gonna freeze!" Bloom whisper-shrieked

"Bloom, keep quiet!" i snapped

"Sky! it's freezing!" Bloom shivered

"what do you think? we're in a freezer!" i grunted.

"i am see that you wacko!" she snapped

"i'm so hungry!" she whined again.

"eat some meat" i smirked tossing her a chunk of raw meat.

"that stuff is raw, i can't eat it!" she shook her head.

"oh you now your senses are back!" i laughed

"what's that supposed to mean?" she snapped

"last time i saw you, you were digging the meat like a hungry wild animal that hasn't eaten for 3 entire weeks!" i snorted, Bloom blushed the colour of her fiery red hair.

she sighed sat back. her back against the cold metal walls of the 5m by 6m freezer. i mean who keeps a freezer that big? i seriously have to see Cordatorta about this before anyone else with a short-tempered, conclusion jumping girlfriend gets trapped in here! Bloom started shivering, i kind of felt sorry for her. but she was the one who concluded without any logical proof! i'm starting to sound like Timmy! whatever, i hope this Timmy thing wears off! i wonder what Brandon is doing! probably half dead with Stella around!

"we wouldn't be in here is you had listened to me!" i rolled my eyes.

"it's your fault in the first place for hanging out with those girls!" she shouted

"you are so stupid!" i yelled back at her.

"say that one more time and you'll be sorry!" Bloom threatened.

i wasn't scared of her though, shes just a girl with no powers...and a murderous looking face!

"fine, YOU ARE SO STUPID!" i smirked, Bloom glared at me before getting up.

"i warned you Sky!" she growled through clenched teeth. i was kinda scared now, she picked up on of the frozen meat and threw it at me, i flew smacking me across the face. now i had a meaty- red mark printed across my face.

"why you little!" i shouted taking a another piece of meat and throwing it at her. she dodged it cleanly!

"missed me!" she stuck out her tongue.

"you...are...bad!" i puffed,

"your fault for dating me!" she snapped

"your the one who had a crush on me!" i snapped back

"so you didn't love me?" she asked looking hurt

"nope! never ever loved you!" i lied, instead of tears her face ripped with anger as she threw an ice block at me. it smashed against the wall, after i dodged it.

"are you trying to kill me?" i yelled as she threw another ice-block.

"maybe i am!" she shouted throwing another ice-block

"here take this!" i huffed showing her the meat chunk, she was about to take it when i grabbed it out of her reach and slapped her head with it.

"SKY! YOU ARE SUCH A CHEAT!" she screamed pulling my cape, making me slip.

she tackled me on the floor. we rolled around in the first it was like two wolves fighting for meat. But as we went she started laughing, I joined along, it was hilarious, her fiery hair flowing around my face.

"i'm not the one who started it!" i laughed stuffing the meat in her mouth.

"you should then end it!" she giggled spitting the wet meat chunk into my face.

we went on for ages until we both lost our breath and lay there on the floor on top of each other. i was on top of her. she was breathing heavily. She smiled at me before leaning towards my face, about to kiss I suppose, but I went with it, leaning forward we were so close to a lip lock when Bloom realized what she was doing and pulled back. Her face was redder than her hair! she sat back in her sitting position with her knees against her chest, I sat next to her and watched her breath flow out of her mouth like clouds. she started shivering violently, she was my girlfriend no matter what. i shuffled over to her and took off my cape, wrapping her with it. she smiled at me as i sat next to her. before i knew it, she had fallen asleep, resting her head on my shoulders with her red hair flowing across her face onto my shoulder. My Bloom...

* * *

**Sorry that it's so short,**

**if you have any ideas for a**

**Timmy, Tecna disaster please tell me in the comments!**

**I've already planned a Musa and Riven one, but if you have ideas for them, please tell me.**

**or if you have any ideas for any couple (Brandon and Stella included) please tell me!**

**Bye!**

**StarStyleSunshine!**


	5. She's Dead!

**Sorry for the wait!**

**I'm normally in a rush and never ever describe my scenes fully,**

**So I took my time and planned it out with description! Hope you like it.**

**But it's really short**...

* * *

Riven's POV

"when is Sky and Bloom coming back? I need FOOD!where could those slackers be!" I groaned rubbing his grumbling stomach. We were still stranded in the ship's main control room, Bloom and Sky weren't back yet. And the sound of our groaning stomachs have gotten louder.

"Plah-lease Mr I'm-so-full-of-myself! We're all hungry too!i bet Bloom and Sky are eating all the food right now!" Musa snapped, she sank herself onto one of the wheel aircraft chairs, her bottom half up to her waist hanging off the chair and she spun herself slowly to avoid vomiting and dizziness.

"Stella and Brandon are gone too!" Tecna whined sounding of a mixer of half asleep and slightly drunk.

"I'm gonna look for them!" Th stubborn raven hair girl I called my girlfriend insisted, pushing her entire body off the chair and sprawling out onto the floor.

"Too dangerous!" I reasoned, I didn't care about her though...just saying.

"You can stay if you want to!" She rolled her eyes, forcing her tired body to kick into gear. She put on her jacket over her milk white t-shirt and walked outside into the morning sun.

It was already the 2nd day and all we ate was tree leaves, pathetic, disgusting tree leaves that were probably infected with some sort of animal disease.

"Fine!" I snapped, turning around to come face to face with a smirking Nabu and Timmy?

"Our deal?" They chuckled, shoving me out the door.

"WHAT?! You can't possibly let me go with that freak?!" I yelled, pointing at Musa.

"I heard that!" She snorted.

"You were suppose to!" I rolled my eyes. "Whatever she is I am NOT GOING!"

"Deal, deal deal remember the deal!" They chanted

"Nah uh!" I shook my head crossing my arm stubbornly.

"Deal, deal deal deal, Riven's breaking a deal..." They sang really getting on my nerves.

I still shook my head...

Next thing you know I'm following Musa down a trail of sand and mud.

"Oh hello, Mr Riven? so nice of you to drop by for tea?" She asked sarcastically examining the floor.

"Shut up and get going?!" I yelled her smirking attached voice irritating me.

"Sure sure Mr Grumps!" She smirked. We walked down a few yards, through the overgrown weeds and forest trees.

"I don't see why should be so me mean to..." But her ear piercing scream cut me off short.

"Stella's heels!" Musa yelled running up and grabbing the broken worn out topaz heels by the tree.

"She's dead! My best friend is dead!" She cried hugging the battered heels.

"How could you possibly conclude to that!?" I yelled, why do I sound like Timmy? Musa suddenly gasped and frantically pointed to a small pool of red oozing blood, a few meters from the heels. Her face turned grave like she's seem a ghost. Her mouth was gaping open, barely any words escaped.

"That means Brandon is dead too?" I whispered about to break...

"No no! no! Stella!" Musa screamed getting up and running around like a lunatic. Tears crawling down her cheeks as she ran. Suddenly the leaves she ran over rustled and there was a loud snapping sound would hear in movies when a tree snaps. The leaves collapsed, Musa was about to fall down the cliff.

"Musa!" I yelled grabbing her jacket. She hung over edge of the cliff, clutching the heels tightly, screaming her lungs! I used all my strength in pulling her up, she was almost to the top when her jacket ripped, along with her t-shirt. Revealing the white tank top she wore underneath. She slipped out of my grasp, and I threw away the shredded jacket and t-shirt and reached my hand to grab her.

"Riven!" She screamed hanging dangerously on a small rock embedded on the side of the cliff.

"Just grab my hand!" I struggled to get my voice through to her as I stretched out my entire body to get to her. She didn't have to think twice about my command. She leaped up clutching my hand with both her muddy, sand covered hands.i let out one last huff before heaving her up and over the edge of the cliff, I let go of her hand about 4 meters away from the edge.

"Great! Now I totally revealed!" She grumbled draping her hands on her so called nude top?

"Well, a tank top isn't exactly that revealing?" I smiled sheepishly. Musa gave me a death squint. If look could kill, I swear I would have died 5 times already.

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face" She snapped.

"I'm just happy I could be with you..." I smiled noticing my mood instantly changing.

"Shut up riven!" She hissed looking around her ears started to tingle a bit. She hears ten times better than an average fairy because of her super sonic hearing rooting from the fact that she's the fairy of music.

"But I..." I started again.

"No really, I hear something!" She placed her finger on my mouth, listening to the forest noises, I could hear the faint sound of shaking leaves. It kept getting closer and closer, I stood in front of Musa trying to protect her, but she stubbornly crossed her arms and pushed me out of the way! then the "thing" tumbled out of the bushes, knocking us down like bowling pins...

"OUCH!" We yelled in sync

* * *

**Hope you like it!**

**I'm kind of on vacation,**

**but I really don't want want to let down my friends,**

**so I find the spare time to do the chapters.**

**bye guys luv ya!**

**StarStyleSunshine!**


	6. Oldest Trick in the-oof!

**Hi everyone! This is the final Musa and Riven scene! There will be other scenes including them but not entirely based on them! and tell me if you want a Timmy and Tecna scene?**

* * *

"Ouch!" we yelled in sync.

Musa, "the unknown person" and I were mingled together. The intruder chocolate brown hair was all over my face, for some odd reason I could smell the scent of the red fountain shampoo in the creature's hair. You never know this thing could have broken into Red. Fountain and...had a shower? I shook that outrageous thought out of my head leapt up withdrawing my magenta phantoblade the colour of my hair, holding it over "the intruder's" face about to stab it, without even opening my eyes. I mean this monster could be hideous! You never know? I lifted the sword over my head and took one swing downwards, but it was countered back with something else hard. I opened my eyes to come face to face with a thick green blade.

"Dude, why are you trying to kill me?" Brandon smirked "Is it because I ruin your time together?" OMG that thing is hideous!

"Shut up Brandon! what are you doing here?" I snapped glancing at a very confused Musa.

Brandon gazed at Musa and screamed, in a manly way.

"WHY IS SHE SO REVEALED?!" he demanded covering his eyes "if anybody asked say I was never here!" Musa blushed a 5 different colors of red.

"Musa's jacket and t-shirt ripped when she fell of the cliff!" I face palmed myself because of my friend's stupidity on how a tank top is revealing "Plus you didn't answer my question!"

"Oh so I see, I didn't interrupt your process of getting back together?" Brandon smirked ignoring my question and getting a view of his accurate surrounding "in an overgrown jungle?"

"Will you shut up?!" I shrieked sharply about to leap at him and strangling him to death, but Musa interrupted my murderous plan.

"Riven! Your so...um hot today?" She was almost hesitating to say that! Finally this girl realized my true epicness! Brandon was laughing insanely. Musa approached me, running her fingers up my chest. This is getting good. A woman sure knows how to bring a man to his knees.

Brandon on the other hand was now rolling on the floor, tears trickling down his cheeks. I furiously sent out a painful kick into his side but he didn't even feel it! Just kept laughing! Musa's soft finger reached the magenta gem embedded on my chest holding my cape. Before you could say "super hot Riven" she clawed out the gem ripping the cape off my back and draped herself with it!

"that's better!" She smiled proudly at herself at she put a final knot on my cape wrapped around her.

"that's it?!" I demanded and she giggled.

"yep! That about it! Did you really think I would affiliate with my EX?!" She smirked making my blood boil.

"and I thought you two were continuing the moment!" Brandon guffawed picking himself up.

"when will you keep quite?" I groused

"in fifty thousand years!" He being such a smart loser!

suddenky Musa's face instantaneously lit up

"Wait, if you're alive that means Stella is too!" Musa pranced around in delight,

"Of course she is, she's probably finishing off breakfast!" Brandon replied with a smile.

"There's food there?!" Musa and I asked unison. A spark of electricity shot through Musa and my eyes as we shot each other dirty looks, waiting for Brandon's answer so either one of us can feast.

"yea-" normally someone would get cut off when he/she's said at least 3 words but we were so desperate that only 3 letters was all it took for us to race past Brandon spinning him like a top and following the sound of the faint river rushing noise. We both rambled through the bushes and weeds, of course I was faster! I leading by a landslide. Suddenly Musa kicked into full gear and sprinted ahead of me! Okay for a guy like me, winning is everything, even if it means cheating. Without thinking twice I shoved Musa off the trail. She tumbled backwards losing her balanc, but grabs some vines to avoid falling. I carried on running turning my head to look at her enraged face. If you look closely you could see steam coming out of her ears! I let it an annoying laugh, getting her even more furious. I was too concentrated on lauguring at her I didn't realize where my legs were taking me.

"Riven! Watch out for that tree!" Musa warned her eyes lime golf balls.

"nice try, but that's the oldest trick in the bo-OOF!" I groaned slamming face first into a palm tree. My entire face from fore-head to chin was now bright fiery red?! Great my looks...gone into the Rubbish bin!

"hey watch for the coconuts!" Musa screamed out another warning But it sounded quite muffled since I was far away.

"what?" I asked, straining to hear her. but something incredibly hard slammed onto my foot! "OOOOOWWWW!" I howled holding my foot and hopping around, I quickly removed my boot and witness my used-to-be gorgeous feet now blushing?! GREAT! now both my foot and face are now scorching red!

"Ha ha ha! Told ya so!" Musa cracked into a fit of laughter rolling on the floor.

"dude, your so red, you should be in a veggie garden's tomatoes area!" Brandon chuckled finally catching up to us! This caused Musa to laugh harder.

"ha ha ha" I rolled my eyes sarcasm in my voice "very funny I forgot to laugh!"

"you just did laugh!" Brandon laughed hard along with Musa who was practically shedding tears.

"Oh dear lord can we just get to where Stella is?!" I shouted shutting them both up.

"Riven why the grudge?" Musa giggle pinchind my cheek.

...

"STELLA!"

"MUSA!"

the blonde sitting by the river bank stood up limping/hopping over to her friend! Hugging her tightly.

"What happened to your foot?!" Musa exclaimed examining the injured foot.

"long story, but here!" Stella giggled throwing Musa a huge apple like fruit. Instead of landing in Musa's palms, I jolted up to her ripping the fruit in mid-air and stuffing my face.

"HEY!" Musa shouted trying to get the fruit but it was already down my throat.

"oh well!" I grinned with a mouth full.

"people! Plenty of food to go around?" Brandon chuckled handing Musa another fruit a little smaller than mine.

"ha ha! Mine's bigger!" I said mockingly.

"your so childish!" Musa grumbled eating her share, mannerly. My foot sent another strike of pain through my body.

"oww!my foot!?" I winced in pain. Hopping around again, I seriously will become one of those cutsie wootsie bunny rabbits if I keep this up!

"Riven! What happened?" Stella's eyes half in concern and half holding back a laugh.

"long story that envoles coconuts and palm trees?" Musa explained her face hiding a giggle again.

"a coconut?!" Stella exclaimed this time her face was breaking into a smile. unlike Stella who was trying to be nice, Brandon was already on the floor, laughing his pathetic head off. I wish that would really happen? Boy wouldn't it be great to have Brandon's head on a stick!

"UGH! give me your glove!" Musa rolled her eyes at her me. I obeyed her with no arguement and took off my glove. She dipped it in the cool river and brought it over to me. I sat down with my back against the tree and she dabbed the wet glove over my throbbing foot. She look at me with loving eyes like a mother to her child. my face instantly softened and I smiled at her. Brandon and Stella were sitting near us with smirks plastered across their smug little faces! Ugh! I feel like getting up and punching them, but Musa's caring movement planted me in my spot at the foot of the tree...my gorgeous Musa!

* * *

**end of MxR scene! I think I carried this out for two entire chapters! Good news for Musa and Riven fans! Tell me if you want Timmy and Tecna scene cuz there's nothing much to write, so please tell me if you want a scene of TxT or not K?**

**and Summer's Sunshine prepare for hardcore love moments with your crush/Boyfriend, gonna be fiancé and soon to be husband!****!**

**Bye!**

**StarStyleSunshine!**


	7. Sky Drool and Swamp Frogs

**Sup readers,**

**sorry for the long wait!**

**i could really do a TxT one cuz wow,**

**technology this, technology that,**

**so last season these**** days...**

**hope you like it Read and review!**

* * *

The quad scrambled down the weedy trail hoping to try their sense of direction and find the red royal looking ship lying lifelessly on an open plain field. Stella stuck by to Brandon holding his hand and hoping next to him this time taking precaution and keeping an eye on the trail. But having a palm tree jump out at him and also be greeted on his delicate foot by a raw coconut Riven of all people wasn't that happiest little Vegemite around. he cavilled his way down the path ahead of the trio, his head in the cloud not knowing where he was headed...

"Riven! You idiot! Watch out!" Musa shrieked. But the bad-tempered teenager kept trotting down the trail suddenly he felt that is feet were sauntering in mid-air... with a blaring bellow Riven collapsed into a tea green disgusting swamp.

"ewwwwww!" Stella squeaked of disgust and shadowed herself behind the muscular brunette, who was biting back a chortle. Even with a bleeding foot Stella did not appreciate being around mud, dirt or any sort of revolting natural resource that demolished her flare and style. after about 5 seconds a clump of green hair rose out of the icky mush followed by a seaweed covered face served with mud, moss and even a grassy green frog had befriended the waspish specialist.

"hmmm...You should name him Cutie!" Musa giggled pointing at the hideous green amphibian that was croaking gleefully and clinging onto Riven's mild green hair.

"why cutie?!" Brandon question wiping away tears that occurred because he prevented himself from laughing.

"Don't know, in Riven's eyes it seems to be cute..." Musa shrugged nonchalantly suppressing a snicker.

"I would go with Fish..." Brandon smirked making Riven's face go red but you couldn't really see because his entire face was covered in swamp mush!

"why Fish-"

"oh just shut up!" Riven barked grabbing the frog off his head and chucking it violently back to the swamp. The frog let out a last "croa-" before collapsing into the disgusting tea green goop that oozed out malodorous bubbles stuffed with foul air.

"bye babe!" Musa called out to the no-where-to-be-seen frog trying to imitate Riven's gruff, deep voice. The very cranky bear known as Riven just rolled his eyes, continuing his way town the path, leaving a trail of oozing goop behind him, Which Stella rapidly jumped over, forgetting her injuries.

**-back at the ship-**

"this is so my fault! I shouldn't have let Flora and Helia go with Tecna and Timmy! Now I have to suffer with you!" Aisha grabbed her cheeks and stretched them down like you would visualize in a cartoon.

"same goes for you bra-burner!" Nabu snarled crossing his arms over his chest and facing the opposite direction to the infuriated girl with foam at the mouth cracking her knuckles about to murder the halfwit that enraged her.

"you pinhead! This is also your fault!" She hissed spitting in the process. Aisha plunged off her seat and jolted towards the chair facing it's back to her. She leaped onto it grabbing the unsuspecting wizard by the neck. Both of them tumbled onto the floor, wrestling each other like Tasmainian Devils.

**-unknown room-**

"your kidding!" Tecna squwaked mouth open gazing blankly at the emerald green glowing fractal sitting secured to a heap of oversized wires.

"no I'm not kidding!" Timmy rolled his eyes using his speedy fingers to type on his IPad connected to the confusing high-Tec computer glowing with buttons that activates random parts if the ship.

"this is the main enery source! If we plug this in to the ships engine we'll be off in less that 10 minutes!" Tecna pranced around in delight forgetting they were suppose to find the blonde prince and fiery red head princess getting frost bitten.

"Correct!" Timmy nodded continuing back to his digital technology generator thingy.

"now we just need to take it out-" Tecna bit her tongue leaning her fingers carefully towards the precious artifact...

"Tecna don't-" Timmy warned but too late the strawberry haired technology fairy pulled a black thick plug...

-with Aisha and Nabu-

in a flat heartbeat the lights flicked out! it had gotten dark and the starry beautiful night was now swarming with gloomy dark clouds spitting out drops of rainwater at a rapid speed. With the lights out of the ship the area was pitch black.

"just great! In the dark with a nincompoop like you!" Aisha scoffed finally heaving herself off the choking and gagging wizard who was being incessantly strangled to death.

a deafening crack of thunder and lightening illuminated the dull sky, making the two Andros citizens bound in abrupt fright.

**-the quad-**

"it's sky drool!" Stella moaned, the princess of Solaria did not know much about rain because it never rained on her sunny realm. she held her palms to her side in the shrugging manner to feel the nippy raindrops break against her palm. The frigid breeze whistled through the palm trees making the colossal leaves on the tree susurrus.

"its called rain!?" Riven caviled. The wet weather made the moss and seaweed slip greasily off his face, causing Musa and Stella to keep a reasonably far distance away from him.

"Oh for heaven's sake, Riven stop act like...the ship!" Musa howled in euphoria pointing frantically at the dark crimson metal aircraft deposited on the grass and sand under the drooling sky.

"I don't act like the ship?" The addled magenta haired teenager gazing at the ground queried watching the raven-blue haired music fairy race ahead of them, followed by the perky blonde sun and moon fairy and brunette specialist of combat.

before they were able to get into the enormous shelter it's started raining cats and dogs...

"Ugh! Riven, you go and knock on the ships door!" Stella grumbled standing under the weak shelter of a tree about 3 meters away from the ship.

"Why me?!" Riven shouted Narrowing his eyes and glancing up at the spitting sky.

"Well, one: your already covered in swamp god-knows-what and two: Stella and I are ladies so the man should be doing the work!" Musa smirked.

"What about Brandon?!" Riven argued, trying to get out of the job.

"Riven, a guys gotta do what a guys gotta do?" Brandon joined the smirking line.

"Such proposterous people!" Riven muttered before taking a breath and scrambling down the muddy trail up to the ships front door.

**Knock knock**

"Oh my god! Aisha help murder!" Nabu squealed violently hugging a chair.

"Nabu pah-lease, you call your self a strong wizard?" Aisha chuckled, giving hi a nervous grin.

Riven knocked again and along with it a bang of thunder went with it giving the knock a special serial killer effect.

All though Aisha wanted to act tough when with her boyfriend, she was screaming inside. The two enemies looked at each other before screaming and huddling together on the floor, in the middle of the room, shivering madly.

Riven was now very wet and bits of dried swamp moss started running down his face and body. He finally gave up the door and knocked on the window, hoping the two airheads would come to their senses and open the door. Riven stood infront of the window peering in and knocking at the same time. Another clash of lightening struck right behind him making him look like a silhouette, with bits of seaweed and moss hanging everywhere.

"MURDER!" Nabu screamed pointing continuously at Riven's shivering silhouette.

"God Aisha, Nabu! Open this damn door before I kill you!" Riven shouted behind the almost sound proof glass. So all Aisha and Nabu heard was "I kill you!"

"I told you! I told you that thing is a murder, with bad grammar uses!" Nabu squeaked almost losing his voice in fright.

"oh god!" Riven groused instantly his light bulb flicked on. The usually crabby boy rummaged through his gadget belt for HHG (heroes helping gadget) after locating it he held it gingerly up to the door lock. The gadget flicked on and started vibrating, with a slight click noise the door creaked open.

"AHHHHHHH! It got to the door!" Nabu shrieked, his voice half way lost.

"dude! It's me!" Riven pointed to himself hoping his friend would realize but no luck...

"we know it's you, you killer!" Aisha hollered grabbing whatever she could get her hands on, in this case one of Flora's vases for the party. She clutched onto it and propelled it towards the moss covered boy. Riven quickly dodged it and it crashed onto the back wall.

"are you trying to kill me?!" Riven vociferated lunging out of the way of the next vase being catapulted at him.

"of course we are!" Nabu squeaked aiding Aisha fling the vases. One by one Riven ducked at and all of them crashed behind him.

**-outside-**

"what do you thinks going on?" Brandon questioned overhearing the commotion inside.

"Riven seems to have everything under control!" Musa groaned sarcastically as a creamy white vase flew out of the doorway shattering at the trio's feet.

"i think we should save things from certain doom before Flora finds out her vases are...huh how can I say it...not in one piece..." Brandon tugged his collar imagining raging Flora strangling the lot of them as the scurried to the hatch door...


End file.
